Babysitting my love
by Lusaka
Summary: Severus Snape a des copies à corriger, mais Lucius Malfoy débarque à l'improviste, chassé de son manoir par sa femme. Que faire ? SS/LM


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape

**Résumé :** La deuxième année de Draco Malfoy se voit ponctué d'agressions physiques envers certains élèves de Poudlard. Renvoyé par sa femme suite à un aveu mystérieux, Lucius court se réfugier dans l'antre de Severus Snape...

**Petit post it :** Plusieurs adorables lecteurs me réclamaient depuis un moment un nouvel OS Lucius/Severus. Plus récemment, c'est Mina008 (sur FF) qui s'est rappelée à mon bon souvenir. Alors oui, j'avais dit que "dormir ensemble" serait le dernier OS, mais j'avais aussi dit qu'il était fort probable qu'il ne le soit pas. héhé

Et ben voilà, il ne le sera pas. Pas sûr que "baby-sitting my love" soit aussi le dernier d'ailleurs. J'aime bien ce couple, visiblement vous aussi, et puis qui sait... une idée est si vite arrivée ! ^^

Donc voilà, merci à tous de m'avoir poussé régulièrement à en écrire un nouveau, et je le dédie tout particulièrement à Mina008 qui le mérite bien. ^^

Bisous et bonne lectureuh !

* * *

**Baby-stting my love. **

Un des nombreux vases chinois de grande qualité que comptait le manoir Malfoy se retrouva projeté contre le mur avec force, évitant de quelques millimètres seulement le visage impérial de Lucius Malfoy en personne.

- Ma sœur est déjà à Askaban et toi tu t'amuses avec les affaires d'écolier du Lord ! hurla une voix féminine ne pouvant appartenir qu'à Narcissa Malfoy.

Un bouddha en terre cuite suivit le même chemin que le vase.

- Mais où as-tu la tête ?

Lucius Malfoy, qui avait réussi à éviter ce nouveau projectile se redressa et s'approcha vivement de sa femme.

- Cissy, écoute, je…

- Non ! TOI écoute ! Je refuse que tu mettes la vie de notre fils en danger !

- Mais rien ne va lui arriver voyons !

- Il y a déjà plusieurs enfants à l'hôpital à cause de cette histoire, et tu oses dire que rien ne va arriver ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à propos de ce journal plus tôt !

- Parce que tu aurais voulu t'en débarrasser d'une manière bien moins…

- D'une manière plus sûre Monsieur Malfoy ! Pas l'envoyer à Poudlard où notre fils se trouve ! hurla Narcissa en repoussant son mari.

Celui-ci ne trouva rien à dire. Il avait longuement hésité avant d'avouer à sa femme que les mystérieux soucis que rencontrait l'école Poudlard en cette année 1992 était probablement dû à son choix de cacher l'ancien journal intime de Voldemort dans le chaudron de cette Weasley numéro… peu importe.

Narcissa l'avait visiblement très mal pris.

- Je ne veux plus te voir ! cria-t-elle en sortant enfin du salon asiatique du manoir.

- Plus… plus jamais ? s'exclama Lucius en rouvrant la porte qu'elle lui avait claqué au nez.

- Plus pour la semaine ! s'entendit-il répondre.

Les claquements de talons de la belle femme blonde disparurent progressivement dans les étages de la demeure. Une dernière porte claqua, résonnant dans le tout nouveau silence, et Lucius s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement. Les colères de sa femme n'étaient pas tout à fait ce qu'il préférait dans son couple.

D'un coup de baguette magique ample et souple, il répara les dégâts que la pièce avait subi, et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Evidemment, il s'en voulait. Qui aurait cru que cette affaire irait si loin ? Il avait simplement voulu se débarrasser de cet objet encombrant. Le ministère devenait bien trop fouineur à son goût et il avait encore de nombreux objets de ce genre. Mais il n'osait plus y toucher, et encore moins s'en débarrasser.

Pour le moment, il ne voyait qu'une solution : Severus Snape.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La journée avait été longue et difficile pour le professeur de potions. Chaque jour, il s'attendait à une nouvelle attaque, à de nouvelles rumeurs. Aujourd'hui, une était née : Harry Potter serait le fameux héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Rien de plus ridicule. Tout ça parce qu'il parlait le fourchelangue.

Severus, confortablement installé au fond d'un fauteuil, devait bien avouer qu'entendre le fils de Potter parler au serpent apparu lors de la séance d'entraînement au duel l'avait fortement étonné. Il s'était même senti privé de tous ses moyens un bref instant. Qui aurait cru que cet abruti avait une telle qualité ?

Mais ça ne faisait sûrement pas de lui l'héritier de Serpentard. La chambre des secrets… Tous ses mystères donnaient un mal de tête redoutable au maître des cachots.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour se servir un verre d'alcool, quelque chose explosa dans sa cheminée. Quelque chose qui s'avéra rapidement être quelqu'un… pire encore : Lucius Malfoy.

Voilà plus de deux ans que les deux hommes entretenaient une relation bien plus approfondie que ce que tout le monde croyait et que la morale pouvait réprimander. Un homme marié et père d'un enfant de douze ans, qui trompait sa petite famille avec un homme ténébreux, et réputé, à faux titre d'ailleurs, pour ses cheveux gras.

- Snape, salua Lucius en secouant le bas de sa cape pour y faire tomber la suie.

- Malfoy, répondit poliment Severus en se levant.

Ils restèrent ainsi face à face un instant, s'observant du regard, se défiant dans leur désir. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir depuis la veille de la rentrée, où le professeur de potions était passé voir Draco, son filleul. Mais la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient touchés remontait à plus loin encore…

- Comment vont les affaires ? demanda enfin Snape en allant chercher deux verres.

- Les affaires, pas trop mal. C'est Narcissa qui m'inquiète.

- Narcissa ? s'étonna Severus en redressant la tête pour le regarder.

Il vit aussitôt l'ombre de culpabilité qui passa dans les yeux gris de son amant. Il le connaissait trop pour ne pas le voir. Il fronça alors les sourcils et s'approcha, abandonnant l'idée des verres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

- Comment ça encore ? s'insurgea Lucius en le repoussant pour marcher vers le canapé et y déposer sa cape. Elle m'a simplement interdit de la voir pour la semaine !

- Lucius… la dernière fois qu'elle t'a dit ça, c'est quand tu as autorisé Draco à faire du balai dans le manoir et qu'il est tombé de trois étages dans la cage d'escalier.

- C'était un accident ! Et ça fait plus de sept ans, il y a prescription.

- Et cette fois, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lucius se laissa tomber sur le divan et croisa élégamment les jambes.

- C'est une erreur, lâcha-t-il.

Severus Snape leva les yeux au ciel, et dans sa bonté légendaire, retourna servir un verre à son invité surprise.

- Je te préviens d'avance, lui annonça-t-il en lui tendant son verre, je refuse que tu restes ici pendant une semaine.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, rigola Lucius. Ce soir, elle me réclamera.

Severus fit une moue dubitative qui renfrogna le blond.

- Soit ! lança le professeur. Nous verrons bien. En attendant, raconte-moi ce que tu as fait.

Lucius hésita, comme il avait hésité devant sa femme, et finit par avouer son imprudence à Snape qui comprit soudain d'où venait son mal de tête.

- C'est donc à cause de toi qu'il y a tous ces mystères qui martèlent mon crâne, siffla impérialement Severus. C'est à cause de toi que je ne dors plus ou peu et très mal !

- Sevy, je crois que tu vois les choses de façon trop générale… J'ai juste…

- Tu as juste abandonné un objet précieux dans un chaudron miteux ! coupa Severus.

- J'ai déjà eu ma dose de reproches tu sais, grogna Lucius en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans le canapé. S'il te plaît, je suis là pour oublier.

Le ton fatigué employé par le blond sut convaincre Severus de ne pas insister. Il allait malgré tout devoir parler de cette affaire à Dumbledore, mais il aurait tout le temps de le faire le lendemain. Avisant la place libre à côté de Malfoy, Snape se déplaça et s'installa lui aussi sur le divan.

- Et je fais quoi moi ? demanda-t-il en admirant le couleur brune de son whisky.

- Toi, tu es mon baby-sitter jusqu'à ce que me femme accepte de me revoir, minauda le blond en se penchant vers lui.

- Halte-là ! l'arrêta Severus. Une seule goutte d'alcool sur mon canapé et tu es viré à vie de mes appartements.

- Personne ne m'aime, grommela Lucius en se replaçant comme avant, au fond du coussin moelleux.

- Non, murmura Snape, vraiment personne.

Le professeur se leva et prit le verre des mains du blond pour aller le poser sur son bureau un peu plus loin, à côté du sien. Puis il revint s'installer à sa place, dans la même position qu'avant.

- Je te montrerais bien à quel point je ne t'aime pas, susurra-t-il en regardant Lucius sur le côté, mais tu avais commencé quelque chose, donc… à toi l'honneur.

Malfoy eut un sourire parfaitement hypocrite.

- Je n'en ferai rien, répliqua-t-il. Je suis chez toi après tout.

Severus, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, prit un air renfrogné.

- C'est ton baby-sitter qui te l'ordonne Malfoy.

- Ah… dans ce cas…

Le blond prit une expression plus coquine et entreprit d'avancer vers l'homme de ses rêves lequel ne se laissa pas du tout impressionner et attendit que Lucius soit presque sur lui pour se lever brusquement.

- Oh j'oubliais, lança-t-il d'un ton faussement pressé. Je dois absolument finir de corriger les copies des serpentards de deuxième année pour demain !

Lucius, qui sous l'impulsion du brun s'était retrouvé à quatre pattes sur le parquet du salon, se redressa vivement et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? siffla-t-il.

Snape le darda d'un sourire mesquin.

- Attends…, murmura Lucius. Quelle année tu as dit ?

- La deuxième, répondit Severus en dégageant son bras.

- Des serpentards ?

- Oui.

- C'est la classe de mon fils.

- Oui, approuva Snape dont le sourire s'élargit

- Alors vas-y.

Le professeur de potions eut la décence de ne pas trop ricaner face à cette bataille facilement gagnée. Il se dirigea droit vers son bureau et attrapa plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins, ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre rouge. Ainsi équipé, il se dirigea, sous les yeux suspects de Lucius, vers sa chambre.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda le blond.

- Je vais corriger mes copies, pourquoi ?

- Dans ta chambre ? ricana Malfoy en croisant les bras.

- Autant joindre l'agréable au nécessaire, non ?

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Lucius qui lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. Les parchemins roulèrent sur le grand lit devant lequel se tinrent les deux hommes.

- Bien, annonça Severus en se tournant vers son amant. Les règles sont simples. Si je mets un optimal, tu me tailles une pipe. Si je mets un effort exceptionnel, tu me prends dans les règles de l'art. Un acceptable, c'est moi qui te prends. Un piètre, tu me fais un massage dorsale de cinq bonnes minutes. Un désolant… mmh… tu me prends encore.

- Et pour le Troll ?

- Là c'est moi qui te suce.

- C'est dégouttant ! Tu ne mettras jamais de Troll à des élèves de ta maison ! s'insurgea Lucius.

- Si, c'est déjà arrivé une fois… au fils de Crabbe.

Malfoy fit la grimace en entendant le nom, et pria juste après pour que la copie du fils de cet imbécile soit suffisamment mauvaise pour avoir droit à sa fellation.

- Bien, je commence donc, murmura Snape en attrapant un premier rouleau. Tracey Davis, annonça-t-il. Une bonne élève...

- Ah… Un effort exceptionnel s'impose alors, minauda Lucius en se penchant sur son épaule.

- Tu permets ! Je n'ai même pas commencé de lire, lança Severus en le repoussant.

Le professeur s'installa en tailleur sur le lit et fit venir à lui un gros grimoire sur lequel il s'appuya pour écrire. Agacé, Lucius s'installa de l'autre côté, vers les oreillers.

- Tu ne penses qu'à ton bon plaisir, grommela-t-il.

- Je te rappelle que tu es chez moi, répliqua Snape en inscrivant quelque chose sur la copie de Davis.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

- Arrête de faire ton gamin ! Tu as les efforts exceptionnels et le désolant pour me prendre alors que je n'ai que l'acceptable !

- J'ai toujours su que tu préférais être dominé, lâcha Lucius dans un ricanement.

Le professeur ne répondit rien, le laissant croire ce qu'il voulait, et tourna le parchemin pour lire le verso. Tracey était une bonne élève, mais il était un professeur sévère. Il renroula donc la copie en faisant la moue.

- Alors ? demanda Lucius plein d'espoir.

- Un beau A, annonça Severus.

- Acceptable ? Mais…

- Allez, à genoux Malfoy !

Le blond s'offusqua, mais pas longtemps, car le ténébreux professeur venait de repousser les autres parchemins pour s'avancer vers lui, tel un félin royal. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes et la première danse s'engagea.

La piste, en l'occurrence le lit, glissait sous leur peau comme de la soie. Les vêtements, tout bonnement inutiles, quittèrent l'espace et rejoignirent les copies des élèves au sol. Les premiers murmures s'échappèrent contre leur nudité. Les pas étaient lents, comptés, rythmés de musique jazzy. Une touche de blues plus tard et Severus préparait son entrée solo. Un pas chassé sur le côté de la part de Lucius lui permit de mieux encadré son partenaire.

Après le jazz vint le tango. Un corps à corps, endiablé, excité. Les deux hommes ne faisaient plus qu'un, leurs jambes s'emmêlaient et leurs muscles s'échauffaient. Un tango de concours, véritablement. Pas un geste n'était calculé précisément pour le plus grand plaisir de l'autre, des deux. Le corps de Malfoy se cambra dans un final grandiose, sous les derniers gémissements de Snape qui s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et ils tombèrent. La piste les accueillit pour un repos bien mérité.

Les draps froissés témoignaient de l'ardeur que Severus avait mis à accomplir son premier "acceptable". Il sourit et se redressa, admirant le dos pâle encore secoué de frissons à côté de lui.

- Je te mets efforts exceptionnels, murmura-t-il en posant une main juste entre les deux fesses.

- C'est sur la prochaine copie que tu as intérêt à mettre E, répliqua Lucius en se retournant. Allez, au boulot !

Nu comme un ver, Severus Snape ricana et attrapa un nouveau rouleau au hasard.

- Argh, fit-il dans une grimace. Gregory Goyle.

Lucius se redressa, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Si le fils ressemblait au père, il avait des chances d'obtenir un désolant voire un troll. Donc, il avait des chances soit de prendre Snape, soit d'avoir sa fellation. La correction l'intéressa tout à coup énormément.

Il observa les moindres traces d'insatisfaction sur le visage de son amant, admirant par là même le sérieux que celui-ci parvenait à conserver, assis en tailleur sur son lit poisseux, nu, une plume à la main, défiant du regard une copie sans doute mauvaise, le tout sous les yeux avides d'un Malfoy prêt à tout.

- Et bien ? lança le blond, en voyant que la correction s'achevait.

- Alors cet imbécile n'a toujours pas compris que les potions ne pouvaient en aucun cas aller de paire avec le hasard, soupira Snape en inscrivant un magnifique P sur la copie.

- Piètre ? s'exclama Lucius. Mais piètre c'est…

- Un massage oui, sourit Severus. Et de qualité s'il te plaît !

- Ce n'est absolument pas juste ! s'insurgea Malfoy en regardant le brun s'allonger de tout son long sur le ventre, mains croisées sous une joue. Il n'y en a que pour toi dans ce jeu !

- Dis donc Monsieur-Je-Mets-La-Vie-De-Mon-Fils-En-Danger, je crois que tu as aimé la note de la première copie finalement, non ?

Sans répondre, Lucius enjamba le corps du professeur et s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Puis il posa ses mains sur le dos qui s'offrait à lui et commença lentement à y planter ses ongles.

- Ce n'est pas un massage ça, siffla Severus en se tournant un peu pour lui lancer un regard noir.

- Dis donc Monsieur-Je-Profite-De-La-Faiblesse-De-Mon-Amant-Pour-Lui-En-Faire-Voir-De-Toutes-Les-Couleurs, peut-être pourrais-tu cesser de bouger et me laisser remplir mon gage tranquillement !

- Tu ne devrais pas vivre ça comme un gage, murmura Snape sous les doigts enfin agiles du blond. Ce devrait être un honneur.

- Bien sûr, siffla Lucius en enfonçant ses pouces entre les omoplates du brun.

Severus fronça les sourcils mais ferma les yeux. Lentement, Malfoy prit son rôle à cœur. Voir un sourire naître sur le visage de son amant était assez gratifiant finalement. Il s'appliqua, massant chaque parcelle de ce dos si souvent griffé dans leurs ébats. Il n'oubliait rien : ni les épaules, ni le cou, ni la colonne vertébrale, ni les côtes, ni le bas du dos…

Lentement, mais sûrement, sa virilité se réveillait contre son ventre et il devint vite difficile pour lui de se contenir. Prétextant de masser les épaules plus en profondeur, il se pencha fortement en avant, frôlant le dos massé avec sa poitrine et posant son sexe tendu contre les fesses du brun. Un gémissement langoureux s'échappa des lèvres de Severus.

Prenant ça comme un accord, Lucius posa sa bouche dans le cou du professeur et s'allongea davantage sur lui, entamant imperceptiblement, un lent mouvement du bassin.

- Non… Luce… respecte la règle.

- Tout bon serpentard qui se respecte sait que les règles sont faites pour être bafouées, murmura Lucius dans un souffle chaud.

- Pas cette fois, répliqua Snape en se redressant sur les coudes. Laisse-moi corriger une autre copie.

Lucius enserra aussitôt le ventre de Severus entre ses bras et se plaqua complètement contre lui. A présent, le brun ne pouvait plus nier le désir qui s'appuyait contre son fessier. Il senti qu'il jouait avec le feu.

- Bien, mais alors j'espère que je gagnerai cette fois, siffla le blond avant de le relâcher.

Le professeur se redressa complètement et se pencha vers le sol pour récupérer sa plume et une copie. Un sourire illumina son visage en voyant sur quel élève il était tombé.

- Une bonne nouvelle pour moi j'espère ? lança Lucius en s'allongea sur le lit, bras croisés derrière la nuque.

- Sans doute, les copies de Nott sont toujours excellentes.

- Mais pas au point de lui mettre un optimal, n'est-ce pas ? siffla hargneusement le blond.

Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil et retourna anxieusement à la lecture de la copie. S'il mettait un optimal, Lucius allait certainement le violer sur place de frustration. Il allait devoir choisir la note avec grande application. Malheureusement, plus il lisait, plus le O lui semblait logique. Ce Theodore Nott avait de grandes facilités en potions et il était abonné aux meilleures notes. Snape devait trouvé une tactique, à tout prix.

- Oh, il en a trop écrit, grogna-t-il faussement. Je prends une autre copie.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lucius en se redressant. Mais tu en es déjà à plus de la moitié !

- Peut-être, mais je préfère quand même en prendre une autre.

- Méfie-toi Snape, si…

- Arrête un peu et laisse-moi lire.

Severus avait sagement reposé par terre la copie de Nott sur laquelle il avait rapidement apposé un O bien rond caché aux yeux du blond, et lisait à présent la copie de Pansy Parkinson. Avec elle, il avait plus de chances de mettre un effort exceptionnel. Et c'est ce qui, en effet, arriva.

- Bien ! approuva Lucius en regardant la copie. Mon cher, veuillez prendre place, ajouta-t-il en se calant contre les oreillers, confortablement, et en désignant sa virilité tendue depuis l'épisode du massage.

- Euh… tu veux quoi exactement ? hésita Severus en s'approchant de lui.

- Que vous vous assoyez sur moi, répondit pompeusement le blond avec un large sourire.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel mais se retourna pour caler son dos contre la poitrine du blond. Contre sa colonne vertébrale, il sentait nettement le membre dressé sur lequel il devait s'empaler. L'idée l'excitait lui-même.

Lucius embrassa une clavicule et l'aida à se soulever légèrement. Il dirigea son sexe entre les fesses du brun et soupira en sentant les chaires se refermer autour de lui. Snape grimaçait. Sans préparation, c'était toujours un peu plus douloureux. Mais ils l'avaient fait tant de fois déjà, qu'il savait que très vite le plaisir prendrait le pas.

Enfin calés l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, Lucius passa ses mains sur le ventre plat devant lui et les glissa consciencieusement vers la virilité, faisant soupirer de bien être son amant.

- Ça va ? murmura-t-il dans son cou.

- Mmh… bouge…

Cachant un sourire dans les cheveux du brun, Lucius remua des hanches, aidant Snape à se redresser et glisser le long de son membre. Leurs soupirs se firent inégaux rapidement, s'échappant de leurs lèvres entrouvertes.

Au bout d'un moment, fatigué par cette position et ne parvenant pas à accélérer le rythme ainsi, Lucius donna un coup de rein plus violent que les autres qui fit basculer Severus en avant dans un cri de plaisir. Le maintenant à quatre pattes, Malfoy put donner toute la force de son désir jusqu'au plus profond du corps du brun qui se tendit davantage sous ses assauts.

- Ahhh…

Le blond retira sa main déjà poisseuse du sexe de Snape et acheva sa propre jouissance dans quelques derniers coups de rein bien placés.

Puis, épuisé, il tomba sur le dos de Severus qui s'écroula lui même sur le lit.

C'est à ce moment là que le professeur trouva que quelque chose clochait. Au lieu de rencontrer la douceur des draps, son ventre venait de se poser sur quelque chose d'un peu dur et long. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il était allongé sur un des parchemins de ses élèves. Complètement bloqué par Lucius qui reprenait son souffle, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Lu… Luce ?

- Mmmh ? soupira celui-ci.

- Pourrais-tu te mettre sur le côté ?

- Non, tu sais bien qu'après l'amour j'aime…

- Oui, mais il s'agit d'une urgence, coupa Severus.

Intrigué, Malfoy se laissa glisser sur le lit, abandonnant la chaleur du corps du brun, et le regarda se redresser aussitôt. C'est avec le même visage contrit qu'il découvrit l'état du parchemin roulé qui se trouvait sous leurs deux corps. Ecrasé, mais surtout recouvert du sperme de Snape, le rouleau ne ressemblait plus à rien.

- Oh mon…, commença Lucius, avant d'exploser de rire.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir et entreprit de dérouler le parchemin du bout des doigts. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture fine et penchée qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Seul son filleul possédait ce style très aristocrate. Le peu de couleur qu'il avait aux joues disparut aussitôt.

- Qui est l'heureux élu ? ricana Lucius en se penchant sur son épaule.

Son rire s'étrangla en voyant le nom de son fils en haut de la copie. La moitié de l'encre coulait déjà sous la substance visqueuse.

- Merde Snape ! C'était le devoir de Draco !

- Ah tu rigoles moins maintenant hein ? siffla Severus en quittant le lit pour aller prendre sa baguette posée sur une commode.

- Tu pouvais pas faire attention non ?

- Non ! Figure-toi que quand tu me prends, j'oublie complètement ce qui m'entoure !

Le ton était hargneux mais Lucius nota le compliment malgré tout. Puis il observa les gestes précautionneux du professeur. Celui-ci avait étalé la copie sur la commode, bien à plat, et réfléchissait. Il lança un premier sort, hésitant :

- _Reparo._

Les coins cornés du parchemin se réparèrent, et la feuille se défroissa.

- C'est toujours ça, admit Malfoy en le surveillant depuis le lit.

Snape lui lança un nouveau regard noir avant de tenter un second sort.

- _Recuro_.

Erreur… fatale. Certes, le sperme malvenu disparut aussitôt, mais avec, toute l'encre que le jeune Draco avait pris soin d'utiliser pour rédiger son devoir.

- Flûte, murmura Severus le regard fixé sur le parchemin vierge.

- Mais…

Lucius Malfoy ne trouva rien à redire. La copie de son fils avait bel et bien disparu. Tout était donc bien vain en ce monde… Snape ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus. Devoir rendre une copie blanche à son filleul ou devoir se passer d'une nouvelle fellation, puisqu'il en était certain, Draco aurait lui aussi récolté un optimal sans problème. Il regrettait d'avoir mis la copie de Nott hors jeu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lâcha sourdement Lucius.

- Toi j'en sais rien, répondit Snape en se retournant vers lui, mais moi, je vais corriger les autres copies, seul et dans mon bureau.

Sans se préoccuper de la moue déçue du blond, Severus récupéra les quatre copies restantes et alla s'enfermer dans la pièce d'à côté. Soupirant, Lucius se laissa retomber sur le lit. Après tout, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais tout de même, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, il admettait que le plaisir lui venait aussi, et peut-être surtout, lorsque Severus lui-même était excité. Dominant, dominé… tout cela n'était qu'une question de point de vue.

Souriant de cette découverte sur lui-même, Lucius attrapa les rouleaux déjà corrigés et y jeta un coup d'œil pour passer le temps. L'écriture grossière de Goyle le fit grimacer. Et comment Snape parvenait-il à déchirer les pattes de mouches de cette Tracey ? Une copie plus soignée que les autres attira son attention. C'était celle de Theodore Nott. Evidemment, le blond vit et comprit le subterfuge de son amant qui avait eu la délicatesse de lui cacher cet optimal.

Heureux comme un gamin à qui on venait de promettre une nouvelle sucette, Lucius se leva, la copie de Nott dans les mains et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger droit vers le bureau.

- Luce, reste tranquille veux-tu ? grommela Snape penché sur la copie de Bulstrode.

- Pardon professeur, mais j'ai une excuse ! lança Malfoy en brandissant le parchemin.

Severus leva les yeux. Il vit d'abord le corps magnifique et nu du blond qui se tenait fièrement devant son bureau, puis le O rouge éclatant qui s'étalait sur la copie de Theodore. Il eut un demi sourire.

- Tu m'aurais tué sinon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sevy…, murmura Lucius en posant la copie sagement sur le bureau. Ton petit jeu de correction m'a fait réaliser quelque chose. Ton plaisir est mon plaisir.

Snape haussa un sourcil, sarcastique, mais perdit très vite son sourire moqueur en voyant le blond s'accroupir derrière le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… Ah ! NON !

Habilement, Lucius était passé sous la table de travail du maître des potions et venait de poser ses deux mains sur les cuisses nues de celui-ci.

- Lucius, j'ai encore trois copies à…

- Mais je t'en prie, travaille Sev, travaille…

Snape ferma les yeux un instant et décida que la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'ignorer les avances de Malfoy. Et la meilleure… de jouir en moins d'une minute. Mais c'était trop pour lui. Trois fois en si peu de temps…

Il rouvrit les yeux et appliqua un acceptable sur la copie de Millicent.

- Tu… tu me dois un A, parvint-il à articuler malgré la bouche douée du blond qui tournait autour de son aine.

- On fait ça après, promis, chuchota Lucius avant de déposer sa langue sur la fente du sexe qui se présentait à lui.

Severus pinça les lèvres et attrapa un autre devoir, celui de Daphné Greengrass. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur la belle écriture de la jeune fille, se retenant de soupirer et de gémir, Snape parcourut le parchemin plus rapidement que prévu avant de le noter d'un effort exceptionnel.

L'entendant changer de nouveau de copie, Lucius sortit le sexe de sa bouche et demanda d'une voix taquine :

- Alors ? Qu'en est-il ?

- Je… je te dois un E, lâcha la voix essoufflée et rauque de Snape qui lisait déjà le devoir suivant.

Satisfait, Malfoy reprit aussitôt l'objet de ses désirs en bouche et mit toute sa fougue pour faire jouir le professeur au plus vite.

Les doigts de Severus se crispèrent sur sa plume et une goutte d'encre tomba sur le parchemin de Blaise Zabini à qui il administra un nouvel optimal. Il eut à peine le temps de poser sa plume que la jouissance arriva, longue et saccadée. Accroché au fauteuil, il se déversa dans la bouche gourmande de Lucius qui se réjouissait de la facilité avec laquelle il avait fait craquer le terrible professeur.

Lorsque tout fut plus calme, le blond sortit de sous le bureau et se redressa. Il désigna son érection, survenue pendant la fellation, et ricana doucement devant les traits tirés de Severus.

- Je peux prendre mon tour tout de suite ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son propre sexe tendu.

Snape le regarda un instant et eut à son tour un regard moqueur.

- Non, tant que tu y es, restes-y, répondit-il en lui montrant le O de la copie de Zabini.

Comprenant où le brun voulait en venir, Lucius soupira d'exaspération et retourna sous le bureau sans rien dire d'autre que _"prépare-toi à souffrir". _

Satisfait, Severus attrapa la dernière copie qui restait et grimaça en voyant le nom de Vincent Crabbe. Tout en profitant des nouvelles caresses procurées par la langue et les mains expertes du blond, il commença la lecture. Très vite, il y eut plus de rouge que de noir sur le parchemin, et l'énervement du professeur surpassait de loin le plaisir que Lucius s'efforçait de lui faire ressentir.

Au bout d'un moment, sentant que la tension qui se propageait dans le corps du brun n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il faisait, Lucius sortit de sous le bureau et mit ses poings sur les hanches.

- Bon quoi ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu bandes à peine !

Pour simple réponse, Severus lui tendit la copie de Crabbe dans un soupir. Très vite, le regard interrogateur du blond se transforma en un superbe sourire qui vint fleurir sur son visage. Vincent venait d'avoir un nouveau troll en potion.

- On y va ? demanda sournoisement le blond en désignant la porte de la chambre.

Snape se leva du bureau et le suivit. Après tout… son plaisir était le leur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Sevy…

- Mmh ?

- Y'a la chouette effraie de ma femme à ta fenêtre.

- Quoi ! sursauta Snape.

Le professeur de potions se redressa sur le lit et constata qu'en effet, un splendide volatile était juché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un parchemin dans le bec.

- Et tu ne peux pas y aller toi ? grogna le brun.

Un murmure désapprobateur lui répondit. Soupirant, Severus se leva et alla récupérer le message. Ils étaient finalement restés enfermés dans la chambre jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir gémir ni même jouir. Ils s'étaient à moitié endormis, oubliant la raison de la présence de Malfoy dans les appartements du professeur.

- Elle dit quoi ?

- Rhabille-toi, siffla Snape en se jetant sur sa propre robe. Elle me demande si tu es ici.

Le blond se leva aussitôt et commença à enfiler ses vêtements pendant que son amant écrivait à Narcissa une réponse positive. Alors que la chouette s'éloignait de nouveau dans la nuit; Lucius se pencha vers Severus et lui vola un dernier baiser. Puis, il prit la lettre de sa femme et sortit de la chambre d'une démarche noble, comme s'il n'avait fait que ruminer sa condamnation depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir.

_"Severus, est-ce que mon abruti de mari est chez toi ? Narcissa." _

- Je voulais t'épargner la peine de le lire, ricana Snape en le rejoignant dans son bureau et en avisant la mine renfrognée du blond.

- Elle ne changera jamais, soupira l'aristocrate.

Severus haussa les épaules et s'installa à son bureau. Il appréciait beaucoup Narcissa aussi et lui mentir chaque jour était assez difficile. C'était l'unique, mais énorme point négatif de sa relation avec Lucius. Enfin… sans compter les manières de penser du blond, ainsi que son caractère agaçant, sa facilité déconcertante à tout ramener au sexe, son égoïsme, sa…

- La voilà, murmura Malfoy en désignant la cheminée.

Et en effet quelques flammes vertes venaient de jaillirent dans l'antre, et bientôt, Narcissa Malfoy apparaissait dans toute sa splendeur, en robe bleue nuit.

- Bonsoir Cissy, lança Snape impassible.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle froidement. Alors ? T'a-t-il raconté sa dernière folie ?

- Oui.

- Ah ça suffit ! s'exclama Lucius. Je me suis déjà repenti suffisamment à ce sujet.

- Nous verrons bien, siffla Narcissa. En attendant, merci de me l'avoir gardé tout ce temps Severus, et pardon du dérangement.

- Je t'en prie, répondit Snape en se retenant de rougir.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, grogna Lucius en entrant dans la cheminée.

- La chose est encore à vérifier, répliqua sèchement Narcissa.

Severus Snape les regarda simplement disparaître de sa cheminée et poussa un soupir de soulagement qui se transforma en grimace embêtée lorsque la copie de Draco se rappela à lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Vos devoirs sont sur mon bureau, prenez-les en passant, lança froidement Severus Snape, maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard depuis plus de dix années consécutives, ami et confident d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur illustre de cette même école ; lui-même directeur de la maison des Serpentards dont la réputation n'est plus à faire ; ancien mangemort réhabilité grâce à la confiance de Dumbledore en personne ; amant secret de Lucius Malfoy, et présentement terriblement gêné face au regard interrogatif du fils de ce dernier, à savoir, son filleul.

- Je ne trouve pas ma copie professeur, lança Draco en jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux au jeune Potter qui souriait face à son simple et petit E.

- Ah, murmura Snape. Elle doit pourtant être là. Avez-vous regardé dans le tas des gryffondors ? Je me suis peut-être trompé.

La grimace du blond en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ce genre d'erreur. Il fouilla cependant du bout des doigts dans les rouleaux des rouges et or sans trouver la sienne.

- Bien, alors j'ai dû la laisser dans mon bureau, je vous la rendrai plus tard. Mais rassurez-vous Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez encore obtenu un optimal.

Le regard fier et satisfait, Draco sourit à son parrain et sortit à la suite des autres. En son for intérieur, Severus Snape se jura, mais un peu tard, qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais Lucius Malfoy rentrer chez lui.

**THE END**

* * *

_Mais si mais si Sev, Lucius reviendra chez toi... :p _

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^ Perso, un prof qui utilise ce genre de notation... je regarderai ma copie différemment. XD Bisous ! _

_(et non, cet OS ne traduit en rien un fantasme personnel :p )_


End file.
